An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a portable light therapy device, and more particularly, to glasses that enable the user to simulate the effects of sunlight by shining light into the retina.
Light therapy is a very simple process and it involves sitting in front of a light box, such as a flat box with a side of translucent glass or plastic containing an electric light, for a prescribed amount of time each day. The time of use will depend on the patient and intensity of the light source, but the required time is usually from 20-30 minutes each day. Light therapy is most effective in the morning, but can also be used in the afternoon. If used at night, light therapy can cause insomnia.
A patient can read or do other tasks during this time. However, the patient is confined by the seating constraints and the requirement that the artificial light must hit the retina to simulate the effects of sunlight. It is therefore desirable to provide a portable light therapy device that can preferably be worn by the patient to allow for more efficient light direction and adaptation to different lifestyles.